vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitokawa Hasami
Summary Hitokawa Hasami was a student in Ninoude High and was a Level 2 Pyrokinesis Esper who was killed by agents of DA (Disciplinary Action) after a failed suicide attempt, only for her corpse to be used to power their prototype Coffin. Her corpse is later retrieved then reanimated as a Huotou by Estelle Rosenthal, and she currently serves as Estelle's guardian. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Hitokawa Hasami Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager at the moment of her death) Classification: Huotou, former human and Level 2 Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Immunity to pain, Immortality (Types 2 and 7) Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed walls and created small craters, knocked Naru's bunny suit around), possibly higher by releasing her muscles' strength Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Naru's bunny suit, which could blitz Yomikawa Aiho, a veteran Anti-Skill member; quickly moved to Estelle's side to shield her from a collapsing ceiling), possibly Subsonic by releasing her muscles' strength (While still stabilizing she claimed that she could catch up to a fleeing DA van in 180 seconds, but that doing so would severely damage her legs' muscles; became even faster than before while fighting Naru's bunny suit), Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Naru) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Wall level (Unharmed by a ceiling collapsing on top of her) Stamina: Above average, possibly high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown. Capable of communication and reasoning, but acts mechanically to protect Estelle Weaknesses: Will apparently be destroyed if the charm animating her body is destroyed, will damage her own body is she pushes herself too hard Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Huotou:' A Huotou (禍斗) is apparently a false soul that is used by Estelle Rosenthal to possess a corpse using one of her magic spiritual charms and manipulating residual thoughts to integrate the charm into the body. Hasami displays superhuman strength and speed and an inability to feel pain. Her top priority is to protect Estelle without caring for the damage she might suffer while doing so, but she will prioritize protecting the charm animating her over other parts of her body. *'Body Control:' Hasami can push herself even further than normal, having extensive control over her body and its limiters. For example, she can release her muscular strength to improve her physical abilities. She claimed that she could catch up to a fleeing van in less than 180 seconds, but that doing so would mean sacrificing 70% of the muscle fibers in both her legs. However, Estelle commented that this was expected considering Hasami had just been activated, so it's easier for her to do so once stabilized, as proven later when she once again raised her muscle's strength to fight Naru's bunny suit, stating that she would be able to fight for 10 minutes and only damage 10% of her muscle fibers. She can also freely allocate her brain's processing power to individual senses to boost them, as shown when she temporarily raised her sense of smell by allocating 60% of her brain's processing power. Her advanced adrenaline control slows down bleeding. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Undead Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9